


Valentine's Request Fills

by Dickbutt



Series: Dickbutt Writes Again [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romantic misunderstandings, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickbutt/pseuds/Dickbutt
Summary: Some short request fills done (belatedly) for Valentine's Day on my writing blog.





	1. Overwhelmed (Hanzo/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> All requests were originally posted at [Dickbutt Writes Again](http://dickbutt-writes-again.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Original Request: For the VDay request, what about Hanzo being all embarrassed getting Valentine's gifts from his s/o???

Hanzo was easy to ruffle, despite the stoic image he tried to defensively maintain. It was something you loved about him, how quickly he could be driven to emotional response.

Although you’d definitely enjoy it a little more if you had an easier time being able to tell whether he was embarrassed or pissed off.

He tried valiantly to ignore the small parcel, bedecked in seasonal coloring, that you nudged ever closer to him on the table in the mess. His face slowly grew more red as you persisted with quiet little coos of his name, and he refused to meet your eye, even as more of the team slowly turned their attention toward the display. _Embarrassed or angry?_

When he’d had enough – and enough was apparently your head dropping onto his shoulder – he stood swiftly from the table and stormed out of the room, silent as ever. You nearly fell from your seat at the swiftness of his motions. _Oh. Maybe both._

Hanzo was easy to ruffle, which meant it was just as easy to overstep boundaries with him, however unintentional. So you were fully prepared to suck it up, apologize, and attempt to talk it out, if he were feeling particularly cooperative. (Although you could eventually suss out what had gotten to him, whether or not he chose to open up about it.)

He wasn’t in any of his usual sulking haunts, which probably meant he was a tad more upset than standard, so determined, you took your gift to his quarters, and knocked timidly on the door.

“Hanzooo…” you almost whined, after several attempts to get him to let you in. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you didn’t like Valentine’s day or…” You shook your head, leaning to where it _thunked_ against the door. “…I’m sorry. I’ll stop bothering you. I’ll , uh, leave your gift outside… if you still want it.”

You crouched to leave the package by his door, and just as you stood to leave, the door opened just a crack, and you could see a sliver of his face illuminated by the hallway lights. You gave a tentative smile and shy wave. He shut – not slammed – the door and you heard him move away on the other side. It was as much an invitation as any. You grabbed the gift and headed inside.

He stood across from you, stance screaming that he wanted to say something, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t. His posture was something you didn’t have much trouble with, but even that was an imperfect science. He cleared his throat, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He looked away. You chose to fill the gap, to take some of the pressure off of him.

“You, ah, probably heard me loitering, but… I’m sorry. I really am. I shouldn’t have pushed you, or… embarrassed you or… tried so hard to force something on you that you didn’t want.”

You still weren’t certain what specific thing had caused him to retreat,  so better to apologize for multiple things than to grasp at nothing. His eyes darkened and you almost shrunk back. He sighed, shoulders drooping.

“You should not have to apologize for…” He searched for a word, gave up, and sighed again. “No. I should be the one apologizing. I… overreacted. I am unused to… to public affection. To… affection in general.”

You brightened in understanding. “So you’re not really big on PDA?”

You could tell the term didn’t click well with him at the way his nose briefly curled in distaste, and you bit back a laugh, knowing you might press a nerve again. You stepped forward to present him with your gift, which he took gingerly, like he’d carelessly destroy it with one wrong motion. He leaned forward to kiss you, and upon pulling back, his face had softened.

“I will never reject a gift from you. Know this.”

You laughed, kissing his thumb when he cupped your cheek. “Great, because I have at least six more to give you.”

His eyes widened in alarm – or surprise, if you were feeling optimistic – and you had to reassure him that you were only ~~mostly~~ joking.

You could always pile on the gifts next year.


	2. Forgetful (Mei/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: May I have so cute mei fluff with her s/o for the spirit of Valentine's Day

“Agent Zhou has requested not to be disturbed.”

Your face turned upward at the soft intonation of Athena’s voice, as though you’d even be able to make eye contact with a faceless, omnipresent AI. You sighed.

“Yeah, but this is important.”

“Agent Zhou’s request cannot be overridden excepting any case of emergency or bodily endangerment.”

“This _is_ an emergency.”

There was a pause, as though she were taking your statement into consideration – or more likely, actually scanning the base for threats or any drops in vital signs.

“No emergency protocols detected. Agent Zhou’s status remains at Do Not Disturb.”

What the fuck did a person have to do to see their hard working girlfriend? You knew Athena’s eyes were everywhere, so you hoped she could see your expression of annoyed irritation. Not that she’d be able to fully appreciate it.

“Okay, great, thanks.”

So you headed outside. For a military base, the windows were probably severely less protected than they should have been, and she was only three floors up. Unfortunately, you’d been skipping a lot of your weight training sessions with Zarya, so you found yourself dangling from the side of the Watchpoint a little helplessly for several minutes, until you found the strength to cling to the shallow windowsill hard enough to knock on the bullet-proof glass.

Hard at work, Mei didn’t even notice until probably the third or fourth attempt, by which time your arms were threatening to give out and drop you to the ground in what would probably become a really awkward trip to Mercy. She made her way over to the window, eyes wide, and slid it open.

Alarmed, she asked you. “What are you doing out here?”

“Yeah, ask me in a second, my arms are about to fall off. I’m no Shimada brother.”

She backed away so you could haul yourself up and over into the window and promptly sprawl out onto the floor. She kneeled by your side as you sat up, and at seeing you were alright – if a little worn out – she laughed in a way that always warmed your insides.

“So why were you trying to impersonate Genji again?”

You leaned over to kiss her, further warmed by the way she hummed into the gesture.

“You turned off your communicator and locked yourself in your lab for three days.” You cupped her face in your hand. “Is it such a crime to wanna see my lady on Valentine’s Day?”

At ‘Valentine’s Day’ she immediately jerked away, alarmed.

“Oh my gosh! Has it already been that long?” She fidgeted nervously, her face darkening with a flush. “Oh no, I lost track of time again, I’m so sor-!”

You  tapped her on the mouth and she squeaked, still embarrassed.

“Mei, it’s alright,” you soothed. You then shrugged. “I mean, last year you forgot your own birthday because you were helping Winston set up that satellite array.”

She reddened again, remembering. She opened her mouth, likely to start apologizing again, but you leveled her with a Look and she smiled sheepishly.

“Now, if you like, I can go back downstairs and serenade you all proper with a radio and everything,” you offered, wiggling your eyebrows. Mei shoved your shoulder and you laughed. “And then we can get this Valentine’s Day started off right.”

She helped you to your feet and immediately returned to the table where her project awaited. “Alright, just let me finish this one –“

“Mei…”

Another embarrassed laugh and she stepped away, hands raised harmlessly to placate you. “Okay, okay, I’ll go change.”

As charming as she was in her lab coat and work clothes, you had to agree it wasn’t proper date attire (unless the date was more experimental projects, which it had been on more than one occasion). But you followed her to her room, and you provided ample enough distraction that you both almost missed your dinner reservations.

But it was worth it. Definitely worth it.


	3. Misunderstanding (Hanzo/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: maybe a short stereotypical hanzo fic where hanzo ignores reader all valentine's day, which leads reader to thinking that they're going to break up, but turns out when reader confronts hanzo hes holding some gift and card that they were going to bring to them?

He wasn’t there when you woke up.

It was a regular enough occurrence to not concern you, so you went about your morning routine with no problem, only slightly disappointed that you didn’t immediately see him afterward. You double checked the date, just to confirm that it was, in fact, Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t as though you even expected anything… overt – Hanzo liked to keep his romantic life private, after all, but…

But it was like he was going out of his way to avoid you.

You barely caught sight of him except when he was leaving rooms, and on the rare occasion you caught him in the middle of something, just as you approached he always found an excuse to leave. It was strange – and a little disheartening. Something was bothering him; something _you_ did was bothering him. Was it Valentine’s Day? You thought back on any time you may have unconsciously pressed him into taking action with this day in mind, but you fell short.

The more reasonable – rational – part of you would chalk it up to cultural differences, maybe it just wasn’t as big a thing in Japan, you weren’t sure but your less sensible side…

You tried valiantly to keep yourself from tearing up, and for the most part it worked, except for the nagging little thought in the back of your mind _Hanzo doesn’t love you he’s going to leave you_ which popped up every five minutes or so as you went about your day as normally as possible. And if anyone else picked up on your mood, they were good at hiding it, and nobody brought it up, for which you were thankful. (Best to be spared _some_ dignity in what was shaping up to be something horrible.)

When all signs pointed to the inevitable, you at last braced yourself. You paced your room, mind turning over ways to reassure Hanzo it was okay that he no longer had feelings for you, and he didn’t owe you any obligation by staying in a relationship he was unhappy in, as much as your chest hurt throughout. In the middle of your mumbled ramblings, your door slid open behind you and you jumped, nearly spinning on your heel to spot Hanzo standing in the doorway with wide eyes, no doubt alarmed at your distressed appearance.

You tried and failed to speak, all the words you’d been rolling around in your skull drying up as soon as they made it to your mouth. Hanzo cleared his throat quietly, offered a soft ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ and a frankly impressive looking bouquet of flowers.

“I understand that it is late, and I’m sorry that I could not find anything more suitable. I searched for a long time, for something worthy of your affection, but…” He laughed quietly, a little self deprecating. “I perhaps spent a little _too_ long in the search. McCree had to remind me what day it was.”

He shifted self-consciously, the paper around the flowers crinkling with the motion, as you stared at him, mouth only slightly slack.

Oh. You _had_ been overreacting. But even the visceral relief of having been wrong in the best way couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down your face. Hanzo’s expression immediately dropped into one of fear and you could see him hesitate to approach you, desperate words of apology at the ready. You gave him no time, and launched yourself at him, the flowers narrowly pulled away in time to avoid being crushed between your bodies.

Hanzo grasped for something to say, thrown off by your behavior. “I… If you dislike them, I can – “

You buried your face in his chest, clung a little tighter, the ache in your chest fading as his free hand stroked gently down your back.

“No, they’re wonderful. You’re wonderful.” You exhaled, breathless, relieved. “Thank you.”


	4. Nervous (Soulmates P1: Hanzo/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: can i please request s/o telling hanzo, reaper, and zen theyre their soulmate for the first time?

“How long have you known?”

You sighed, sat your half-empty cup on the kitchen counter and ran your thumb along the rim.

“…A couple of weeks, I guess. But, I don’t know if I’m ready to… let him know or…”

Your already hushed voice grew even quieter as you spoke. It was late enough that it was unlikely anyone would wander in on your conversation, but an open enough area that if you were found together it would raise no suspicions (but for the fact that Genji hardly ate or drank anymore). Your stomach was in knots, half over holding the secret in so long, and half over what would result from letting anyone know. Genji, conversely, was elated, given his body language.

“This is wonderful news! …Why… wouldn’t you want to tell him?”

His voice took on a suspicious edge and you wilted even further, eyes dark and sad. You laced your fingers together, fidgeting, newly nervous.

“I… he…” You bit your lip, tried to form your words in the right way. “I don’t know… It’s dumb. Just… not everyone has a positive reaction to… meeting their soulmate and… Maybe I’m just scared… of how he’ll…”

Genji chuckled amicably. “And how are you supposed to know unless you actually tell him?”

“He barely tolerates me, as it is…” Genji raised his hand as you continued. “So, what, I’m supposed to just wander up and say ‘Hey, Hanzo! I’m your soulmate!’?”

Genji murmured your name, hand still lifted; you looked in the direction he was pointing and froze. And there, slack-jawed, in the doorway, stood Hanzo. When you’d recovered from your shock, you turned only to find Genji had fled the scene and you swore internally that if you survived the encounter, that the cyborg would be on the receiving end of a fierce talking to. Hanzo, still silent, flicked the lights on, and you flinched under the sudden illumination. He used this to close the gap – close, but not too close. If he reached out, he could touch you.

Your face burned, and your eyes stung with little tears of frustration and embarrassment that tried to build up – your discomfort even more evident, no doubt, in the garish light. You couldn’t meet his eyes; instead you closed yourself off, arms wrapped around your midsection, ready to be told off for withholding information.

“Is this true?”

Hearing his voice filled your insides with ice, fear crawling its way up your spine as you hesitated, tongue tied.

“What you told Genji,” he tried again, a little louder, no less terrifying. “Is it true? Are we…?”

Your fingers twisted into the fabric of your shirt.

“Yeah,” you croaked, surprised you hadn’t thrown up from nerves. “I’m… We’re soulmates.”

A great sigh of breath left Hanzo, like he’d been winded, and at last you looked up to face him only to find his expression softer and more vulnerable than you ever thought you’d see. You uncurled from your closed-off posture, the knots inside you loosening but not untangling at the sight of Hanzo being rendered speechless.

“After everything…” He paused, struggling to speak. His hand found your cheek and you did not flinch away. “After… all that I’ve done, I never thought…”

He brought you into his arms in a motion so sudden it nearly made your head spin. He clung to you like you would slip away if he eased up for even a moment, and you couldn’t help but attempt to reciprocate the gesture. In just a scant few moments everything you thought you knew about Hanzo had turned on its head.

Maybe there was more to the soulmate business.

“We, uh…” Your fingers slipped down his back, catching in the fabric of his shirt. “We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

He pulled back just enough to look at you, his face breaking into the first genuine smile you’d ever seen on the man, not beaming, but no less bright.

“We do.”


	5. Wait (Soulmates P2: Reaper/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: can i please request s/o telling hanzo, reaper, and zen theyre their soulmate for the first time?

His response was simple.

“No.”

You’d had a whole speech planned; nothing sappy, you swore, just a simple thing that in spite of his past doings and the acts which still haunted him, being his soulmate meant unconditional acceptance, and helping him to move on from old wounds, both literal and figurative. And he’d derailed the entire thing with a single word that left your voice shriveled in your throat.

Despite the shock, you ignored the immediate drop of your stomach at the word, and chose instead to coast on indignant fury once you’d found your tongue again. “What do you mean ‘ _no_ ’? This isn’t something you get to decide!”

“Yes.” He turned away, shoulders drawn tight. “It is.”

“You can’t just turn your back on me!” You shouted after him, hot tears welling up. “We’re _soulmates._ ”

“I don’t _have_ a soulmate,” he bit out.

The hurt that his words brought was visceral, bone deep and aching, the outright rejection cutting straight to your core. You’d known – for a long time – that he was your soulmate, and after everything, Reaper defecting from Talon, finding truths into the fall of Overwatch, and even the steps made toward curing him of his condition, you’d hoped against everything for a better outcome than this. (And yet, somehow you’d known better.) It was like a physical injury, draining all your strength, and even as the fight left you, you persisted.

“I’m not asking for _anything_ from you, I just…” You choked, crying out. “This… you can’t pretend that I don’t exist. That this is… nothing. Even if we’re nothing to each other.”

Your voice grew weaker as you spoke, even as the hard line of his shoulders sagged, the dark cloth he wore nearly exaggerating the motion. He shook his hanging head and sounded almost disappointed in your reaction by the way he sighed.

“Don’t waste your time with this,” he rumbled, still just barely looking at you. “…The dead can’t have soulmates.”

Your hand dropped from where it had been reaching out. Something started turning inside your head as you tried to understand.

“Reaper…” You swallowed, blinking back another round of tears. “ _Gabriel_.” You tried again, desperately.

You hit something with the attempt, but it was not enough – or perhaps even the wrong thing to say. His hands shook at his sides, visible even with his blurring outline – which you quickly realized was not due to the tears clouding your  vision.

“ ** _Don’t_** ,” he pressed, voice ragged. “Don’t do this… I can’t. Not yet…”

You opened your mouth for another attempt, but he hissed another warning at you, a little less acidic, and wraithed away, as though he’d never been standing there. He had always been very good at disappearing acts. You stood dumbly in place, staring at your feet, at the water stains beside them. The ache dulled. You breathed in, exhaled.

You wanted to understand. You had to. You would wait. And eventually, he would return.


	6. Extraordinary (Soulmates P3: Zenyatta/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: can i please request s/o telling hanzo, reaper, and zen theyre their soulmate for the first time?

There was no way you could have seen it coming. Of course, you had heard many good things about Zenyatta from Genji – his personal bias notwithstanding – so you were looking forward to meeting the Shambali monk. Finding out that you were soulmates was an immediate, and almost startling surprise. Genji left the scene quickly, quietly, and maybe hiding a bright grin behind his mask.

The expressionless face of the omnic fate had presented you with was much less discernible. He hovered beside you, orbs circling him with soft sounds.

“My, this is... Unexpected.”

You still hadn’t quite processed what had happened – as was likely the same case for him – and you had to admit that you weren’t the best at parsing the tone of omnics. You would have to ask for yourself.

“Are you… upset?” You ventured, a little timid. You had just met him, after all; what a way to make a first impression.

“Oh, no! Never.” The gentle hum of his synthetic voice soothed you. “What a unique experience. …I never did think I would find you.”

“Oh.” You started, surprised, and strangely flattered. “Is it because…”

You trailed off, unsure if bringing up human-omnic relationship dynamics was appropriate given the circumstances. But his laugh was good-natured.

“It _is_ quite unusual, isn’t it? I hear very few humans have omnic soulmates.”

Your stomach squirmed, and not entirely unpleasantly. You’d heard stories like this, with less than favorable outcomes for one or both parties involved; if not for outside involvement, then for prejudice or… worse. But this… Looking at Zenyatta, you felt at ease; you felt confident in this story having a better ending. You smiled, gave a self-conscious laugh, almost giddy.

“Guess this must be something special, then.”

A quiet whirring picked up, something you assumed must be involved with his propulsion, and he tilted his head to the side with a soft hum. He spoke again, ever-gentle, almost contemplative, hands laced against his crossed legs.

“Yes, you are.”

Your face colored with blood and you let out another nervous titter, stumbling over your own tongue to find a reply to something that somehow managed to escape being inauthentic or cheesy, if the rate of your pulse was any indication. He was definitely close with Genji, at any rate. Once you had sufficiently calmed, and Zenyatta had spared another laugh at your expense, you stood in a silence that should have been awkward, by merit of how short a time you’d known one another, but instead was only calming.

“I am excited to explore what this might mean. Are you?”

The whirring picked up again and you glanced to him, his face still impassive, staring away from you. You looked to his hand, resting there so invitingly, and ever so carefully, twined your fingers with his. His orbs chimed serenely, even over the hum of his machinery.

“Yes. Definitely.”


End file.
